


The Warehouse

by LadyGlinda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Consensual Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Watersports, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/pseuds/LadyGlinda
Summary: Sherlock is sitting in an abandoned warehouse, tied and gagged. Mycroft enters and things get a bit rough.





	The Warehouse

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me today while I was looking at a chair. Well... Two (short) stories in one day!

Sherlock had no idea how long he had been sitting on this bloody chair, his arms and legs tied to it, a soft but inelastic gag in his mouth.

Everything was dark. He could smell old oil and dust. The only noises were the wind and the quiet buzzing of traffic a few kilometres away and his own breath.

He could almost hear John's exasperated rant: _'That happens if you go to dark places all by yourself, Sherlock! You're placing yourself in danger and it sucks!' _If John knew he was here, believing him to be in a desperate situation, he would grab him by the collar and shake him. But he wasn't. Sherlock was all alone.

A noise on his right made him prick up his ears. What was that – a rat? A human? He rattled at his ties, knowing it to be pointless.

And then slowly, ever so slowly, the door opened with a nasty creaking noise. Sherlock was about twenty metres away from it but in the moonlight that was shining into the abandoned warehouse now he could see the silhouette of a tall man, leaning on a thin, long object.

He tried to scream behind his gag but only a muffled 'wooan' came out of his mouth.

The man entered the large room and closed the door with his heel before he approached him with long, heavy steps.

“Sherlock, Sherlock,” he said then, his voice echoing from the brick walls. “When will you ever learn?”

Sherlock slumped on his chair, lowering his gaze.

“Look at you… Tied and gagged and helpless. What would you have done if I hadn't come?”

Sherlock managed to shrug and the man tutted.

“The clever detective, totally disarmed, nothing more than a rat's next meal. If your friends could see you now, let alone all the people in the police you have offended over the years, what would they say? You think they'd respect you? Ha. You're a disgrace, little brother.”

Sherlock snorted or he tried.

Mycroft sighed. “What am I supposed to do with you?” He whirled his umbrella around.

Sherlock looked down on himself, gesturing with his eyes.

“Oh, you want me to free you? Why would I do that? I'm not sure you've learned your lesson,” the older man mused.

Sherlock nodded heftily.

“And actually, it's quite nice to have you like this, unable to speak. What would you say if I took this thing out of your mouth? Would you thank me for coming? No. You would just snarl at me and insult me.”

Sherlock shook his head.

Mycroft chuckled. “Oh, I believe you. Not. Mummy would be appalled if she knew you've brought yourself into this situation.”

Sherlock didn’t doubt that at all…

It was cold in this room. He was starting to freeze.

Sherlock yelped when the gag was ripped out of his mouth.

Mycroft's face was very close to his one now. Sherlock could see his eyes, these pale seas of ice. “So? What do you have to say to this?”

“What took you so long?” Sherlock croaked.

Mycroft let out an exasperated sigh. “Brat. I knew it. Well, you might not have learned anything from this so far but at least allow me to teach you some manners.” And with this he grabbed the backrest of Sherlock's chair and bent it backwards after letting the umbrella go.

Sherlock gasped and struggled but Mycroft let him fall over, and Sherlock had just enough time to bend his head forward so it wouldn’t crash onto the concrete floor. His back took all the impact and all air seemed to be pressed out of his lungs.

He cursed and saw the concern in Mycroft's eyes for a moment – before he hissed, looking up to the Iceman, “You are a bastard, Mycroft!”

His brother's beautiful lips turned into a sardonic smile. “Oh am I? Yes, I think you're right.”

And with this Mycroft moved forward and got down on his knees above his face, and for a moment Sherlock saw disgust in his eyes and he could easily deduce his thoughts: _'Damn, this suit will need a dry-cleaning.'_

And then the politician opened his trousers and took out his cock, which even in its almost flaccid state looked very impressive.

“What… What are you doing?” breathed Sherlock, trying to look and sound frightened.

The brief smirk on his brother's face told him he had failed at this quite a bit. “Teaching you manners, as I said. Make you feel humble.” And with this he started to pee, directly into Sherlock's face.

Sherlock spluttered and coughed and opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Mycroft directed the stream into it, and Sherlock couldn’t help but drinking eagerly.

“What a depraved slut you are,” Mycroft cooed. “Now suck my cock, make up for me having to come to this shithole.”

Sherlock thought that his brother had come to even nastier places during a certain time of their lives. He had been beyond worry and exasperation back then. The dangers of this time had been all too real and Sherlock knew Mycroft would never forget them. It was amazing that he had even agreed on playing on such grounds.

In a silent 'thank you', Sherlock took in his brother's growing erection, sucking fiercely and with all the skill he had gained over the past years of their exciting, decidedly non-brotherly relationship. His tongue worked Mycroft's circumcised penis over expertly, circling around the huge head, tickling his frenulum, dipping into the slit, tasting urine and the first precious drops of pre-seminal fluid. Mycroft's curses would have made a sailor turn red, and they made Sherlock grin. It was a bit annoying that he couldn’t use his hands to support his efforts and especially to caress his brother's fuzzy balls in the way he loved it as he was still tied to the chair but he did his best to make up for this disadvantage.

He deep-throated his brother effortlessly, sucking him with hollow cheeks, smiling when Mycroft stroked over his now overly prominent cheekbones, and he could feel his lover's cock swell even more in his mouth, blocking his airway quite excitingly. Sherlock's own cock was hard and throbbing but there was nothing he could do about it.

When Mycroft came, he came with a cry that echoed from the walls. Of course he had made sure this place was completely safe. Nobody ever came here anymore. Well, except for Mycroft, and Sherlock drank his semen with even more eagerness than his piss.

When the older man had recovered from his mind-blowing orgasm, he got up and tucked himself away before he straightened up the chair again and bent down to unfasten the ties.

“Dear Lord, how did you manage to tie yourself up like this?” he asked in awe.

Sherlock grinned and got up. “Skills, Mycroft.”

“Impressive. Come now.”

“Um, I actually thought I would?” He gestured at the tent in his trousers.

Mycroft smiled. “It's cold and nasty in here and don't get me wrong – you're stinking.”

“Well, I do because…”

“I am aware of that. Let's get you home where we can have a nice hot bath together, and then I'll make love to you. How does that sound?”

Sherlock slung his arms around his neck. “That sounds awesome.”

Mycroft kissed his lips. “Good.” He put his right arm around Sherlock's waist and they left the warehouse like this, being able to behave like lovers in the darkness and the loneliness of this ghastly area.

And that was the real thrill in the end. The love that couldn’t dare speak its name could at least be openly expressed where nobody could see them.

They would drive to Mycroft's secluded house now and indulge in their forbidden love, and for everybody else they would always be Mycroft 'The Iceman' Holmes and Sherlock 'The Consulting Detective' Holmes, the brothers who drove each other crazy.

And nobody would ever know that in fact they were just crazy in love.


End file.
